Moonlight Dance
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “We don’t need any music,” Kira chuckled at her slightly confused face. “Close your eyes, Lacus. There’s an orchestra playing.”


**Youkoso, minna-san! Whoops, this one ain't about my fave pairing, AxC, but KxL. Why? Because (if you noticed it) I've made Kira suffer almost in every endnote that I wrote, heheh.. Let's just say this is how I say sorry. Oh, and I'm quite a fan of Lacus too, though not as much as Cagalli.**

**Disclaimer: The doomsday will be the day when I own GS/D...**

* * *

**Moonlight Dance**

It was just one usual night when Kira Yamato suddenly woke up from his unmerciful slumber. Nightmare of exploding mobile suits and scream of pain made him lost his sleepiness.

"It's not that I wanted to kill," he whispered to himself as he tried to escape from the guilty feeling.

"Kira?" someone opened he door of his room. A pink-haired lady came in and stared at him with a concerned face. "What's wrong? I heard you screamed, is something the matter?"

"It was just a nightmare," he told her. "I'm sorry to bother you, Lacus. Why don't you just go back to sleep?" Kira stared back at her and gave her an assuring smile.

She shook her head and went to his side. "Let's go downstairs, I'll make you some drink," she grabbed the brunette's hand and lead him out of the room, she knew he needed something to relief his pain.

_Downstairs_

Kira sat and waited patiently on the couch while Lacus was making his drink in the kitchen. The place was very quiet, a complete opposite from the daytime when children plus haro plus torii running and screaming all over the place. A few minutes later, Lacus came and put his drink on the coffee table.

"Here, Kira," she smiled. Kira nodded his head.

"Thanks, Lacus. You can go to sleep now. I'm okay, really," Kira took the cup that Lacus brought. It was filled by hot tea and as soon as he drank it, he felt warmness covered both his throat and heart.

"I'd like to stay with you, if you don't mind," she replied calmly.

"Uhh, okay," Kira sipped his tea again. He loved the flavour of the tea that Lacus made. Even though she didn't put any sugar, it felt somehow sweet and flavoursome. Just like her appearance which gave a sweet peaceful feeling to everyone.

"Lacus?" the place was so quiet that Kira got surprised by his own voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have a dance with me?" he asked shyly. He didn't know what had gotten into his mind, that question just slipped from his lips without any warning. Lacus looked a bit surprised, but she accepted his invitation.

"I would love to, Kira. But we can't play any music, the children will be waken up," she warned the Freedom pilot.

"We don't need any music," Kira chuckled at her slightly confused face. "Close your eyes, Lacus. There's an orchestra playing," he added.

Lacus did as he told and smiled when she found the orchestra. Did you know what the orchestra was? It was the cricking sound of the cricket from their backyard, soft breath and mumbling from the children upstairs, and the gentle sound of waves from the beach not very far their orphanage. All the sound made an amazingly beautiful melodious tone.

"Shall we dance?" Kira took her hand. Lacus again smiled and nodded, she let him lead her to the centre of the room. He put both of his hands on her waist while she made a grip in his firm shoulders. The moon went from behind a cloud, showering the couple with its silver ray that came in from the window.

"Kira."

"Lacus."

They both stopped dancing and stared at each other.

"You first," Kira said hesitantly.

"No," Lacus refused kindly. "You first."

"Well, umm…" Kira gazed deeply at her azure eyes, searching for honesty. "…is Athrun a better dancer than me?"

Blood gushed to his face and made him blushed madly. It was just sometimes he felt afraid that Lacus might want to go back to Athrun. His blue-haired buddy seemed to be a perfect guy, anyway. Better grade, better family background, better ability… Even an ultimate coordinator would feel encouraged to be compared with him (A/N: Sorry for all Kira's fan!).

"Kira?" Lacus' voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"You dance better than him," was all that Lacus needed to tell Kira that she truly loved him.

"Lacus nee-chan?" a small voice interrupted the two.

Kira and Lacus turned their body and found a little girl who was holding a bunny stood at the end of the stair. The little girl rubbed her eyes with her other hand and yawned.

"Yes, Risa?" Lacus went toward her and kneeled until she reached her eyes level.

"I can't sleep. Yuta snored so loud that he woke me up," Risa reported to the grown ups with a frown on her cute face.

Kira laughed quietly, he scooped her with his hand and brought her in his arms.

"Lacus nee-chan will sing for you and I'll lend you my lap, but you must go to sleep again, okay?" the brunette sat himself on the couch where he sat before.

"Okay!" the little girl put her head on Kira's lap.

Lacus seated herself on the other couch next to where Kira was sitting and started to sing 'Mizu no Akashi'. Her angelic voice soon filled the room. Kira closed his eyes while he stroke Risa's hair, his mind had already been drifting to the dreamland. His nightmare no longer bothered him as he dreamt of a dance. A beautiful dance which he and Lacus just had a few minutes ago.

A moonlight dance.

* * *

**Solid: So... will you stop staring at me like that?**

**Kira: No**

**Solid: Why?**

**Kira: You said you were sorry**

**Solid: Yes, I did**

**Kira: Then why do you tie, chain, and put me down here! (Screaming from under a BUCUE's foot which was only an inch far from his face)**

**Solid: 'Cause I love to torture you (gave evil smirk)**

**Kira: I know I should never trust you... (crying waterfall in anime style)**


End file.
